Mon champ de roses
by LunaMarley
Summary: Harry a trouvé un moyen singulier de refaire sa vie après la guerre, il pense à son nouveau mode de vie et fait le point. OS song-fic Danakil


Voilà, c'est ma première fic, un OS basé sur les paroles d'une chanson de Danakil, "Les champs de roses".

Bien sûr, Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, que nous ne remercierons jamais assez de nous avoir offert un univers si particulier qui, décidément, stimule nos imaginations.

Bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Harry ouvrit davantage la fenêtre du van, offrant son visage au vent qui s'engouffra instantanément dans ses cheveux déjà emmêlés, lui rappelant ses envolées fracassantes au début de sa deuxième année, le soleil caressant sa peau déjà hâlée par la route. Les yeux fermés, il laissa vagabonder son esprit tout en suivant distraitement la chanson qui s'échappait par la vitre ouverte, se laissant guider vers son prochain concert. Il avait découvert Danakil lors de ses recherches frénétiques de musiques nouvelles, de musiques de rêves et d'espoirs. Cette chanson reflétait parfaitement sa vie, ce qu'il était devenu dernièrement, sa façon de vivre. « Les champs de roses » étaient si attirants...

_Parcourir le monde et voir ce que la vie propose  
Vivre au grand air et marcher dans les champs de roses  
Visiter les places où le destin me dépose  
Et devant les merveilles du monde je prendrai la pose_

Oui, le jeune homme voulait voyager, partir à l'étranger pour de nouvelles cultures, contempler des plaines infinies et des montagnes majestueuses. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de réellement profiter de son adolescence, de se poser. La Jamaïque l'attirait, tout autant que l'Afrique et l'Asie. Il était décidé à rattraper le temps perdu. Tout ce temps a s'entraîner, à se méfier, à se battre... Tout ce temps voué à la destruction. Même si c'était à la destruction du mal. Des années entières à avoir peur constamment, malgré son courage. Peur de la menace qui pesait sur lui, car même s'il gardait la tête haute, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il encaissait les pertes avec la force de l'espoir. La volonté d'un changement, de pouvoir vivre autrement, enfin, délivré...

_Parcourir le monde et voir ce que la vie propose  
Vivre au grand air et marcher dans les champs de roses  
Quelque part sur la route il y a bien quelque chose  
Repère ton étoile et décroche-la si tu l'oses_

Le sorcier soupira d'aise. Sa vie avait réellement changé depuis son combat contre le Lord noir. Bien sûr, il avait perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre. Les batailles avaient fait ds ravages, massacrant les gens et les cœurs. Il avait énormément pleuré. Mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer son désir de changer de voie, de profiter de la vie comme il l'entendait. Il avait décidé d'être heureux, de vivre par lui-même. Par respect pour ses proches perdus qui auraient voulu le voir ainsi. Par devoir de mémoire de toutes ces peines, de rappeler à chacun que personne n'est à l'abri du malheur, mais que ce n'est pas une raison de broyer du noir. Au contraire. C'était la meilleure raison qu'on puisse avoir d'être heureux, tant qu'on le peut, avant que ça n'empire, afin de tenir dans les coups durs, afin de ne pas dénigrer ceux qui vivent des atrocités jamais oubliées. Il avait résolu de réaliser un rêve qu'il avait dû enfouir jusque-là.

_On me dit,  
Tâchez monsieur de faire pour vous le choix qui est le bon  
Je choisis que les mots et la basse sont à l'unisson  
Qualifié de sauvage pour avoir le cœur vagabond  
Je ne laisserai pas dormir mes rêves sur le paillasson_

Oh non, il ne mettrait plus ses envies personnelles de côté maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Maintenant qu'il avait vaincu. Peu importe ce que l'on pensait de lui. On lui avait répété que ce n'était pas sérieux, qu'il aurait pu faire une brillante carrière au Ministère. Sauf qu'il n'en avait jamais eu envie, sauf qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être celui que tout le monde attendait, d'agir uniquement comme les autres le voulaient. Harry n'avait pas changé d'idéologie, seulement sa manière d'agir, sa méthode de combat. Il s'était rendu compte que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas les seuls à causer la souffrance. Qu'il restait toujours des combats pour le Bien. Des combats pour la paix et la liberté. Ces combats qui le faisaient vivre.

_Ma vie sera trop courte et même si elle dure un siècle  
Je ne la passerai pas confiné comme un insecte  
Stupide et ivre, je veux vivre  
Libre, que la musique me délivre_

Sa façon de voir le monde avait évolué. Il écoutait toujours plus de musique. Il s'émancipait des idées habituelles divulguées par les hommes politiques. Il réfléchissait par rapport à son vécu. Sa liberté gagnée lui avait rappelé un vieux souvenir. La première fois que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou si attachant, lui avait parlé du pouvoir de l'amour. C'était à l'infirmerie, en première année, après son face à face avec Quirell et Voldemort. Le directeur lui avait affirmé que l'amour de ses parents l'avaient marqué à vie. « Cet amour reste présent dans ta chair », avait-il dit. La force de l'amour, donné et reçu... Cela lui avait fait penser à un chanteur moldu honoré et honorable. Bob Marley.

_Que mes amis, que mes amours  
Puissent lire en moi comme dans un livre  
J'aimerais..._

Le beau brun voyait moins ses amis à cause de ses déplacements fréquents, mais il tenait à eux plus que jamais, et croyait toujours plus en l'amour, espérant trouver l'âme sœur, mais il savait qu'il avait le temps, et se laissait vivre comme les choses venaient. Il s'était peu à peu détaché de Ginny, cet amour-passion qu'il avaient vécu ensemble les avait enrichis, apportés plus de joies que de peines, et puis s'était effiloché, comme un amour de jeunesse. Parce que les amoureux n'étaient plus. Ils avaient tous deux mûri et évolué, ils étaient différents des personnes qui étaient tombé amoureuses.

_Parcourir le monde et voir ce que la vie propose  
Vivre au grand air et marcher dans les champs de roses  
Visiter les places où le destin me dépose  
Et devant les merveilles du mondes je prendrai la pose  
_

Ses souhaits s'étaient toujours réalisés jusqu'ici. Il faut avouer qu'il n'était pas très exigeant puisqu'il se considérait comme heureux après tous les malheurs qu'il avait eu à affronter. Il rêvassait énormément depuis qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier de menaces de mort imminente. Cela créait en lui des sentiments nouveaux, une paix intérieure, une sérénité d'esprit qu'il avait rarement ressenties avant. Son âme s'emplissait d'images paisibles et belles qu'il mettait en vers, qui inspiraient sa philosophie. Il pensait au sens de la vie, à l'être humain, au sens de sa propre vie et ce qu'il y avait à en faire, eu respect, à la valeur de l'amour, à la société et aux comportements qu'il observait chaque jour.

_Parcourir le monde et voir ce que la vie propose  
Vivre au grand air et marcher dans les champs de roses  
Quelque part sur la route il y a bien quelque chose  
Repère ton étoile et décroche-la si tu l'oses_

Harry avait réalisé un espoir fou, une envie qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis cette discussion avec Dumbledore. Ou depuis sa plus tendre enfance peut-être. Ses chantonnements lors de ses balades nocturnes dans Poudlard, que personne n'avait jamais entendues parce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la valeur qu'ils avaient pour lui. Il n'en avait alors jamais parlé. Ses pensées lors des instants de joie, ses réflexions quelconques, sérieuses ou non, ses questionnements d'enfant, son entrée dans la vie adulte, tout cela lui revenait aujourd'hui, alimentant son inspiration. Il observait et analysait autant ses amis que les rencontres de passage, sur la route, les scènes dont il était témoin dans la rue, revivait ses expériences passées et ses émotions.

_Ne jamais se freiner à explorer des territoires  
Car plus on les connait et mieux on comprendra l'histoire  
Je veux de l'air, je veux de l'eau  
J'ai besoin d'espace vert pour sauver ma peau _

Il voyageait, savourait enfin la vie. Il admirait tout cette nature qui s'offrait à lui le long de la route. Il se faisait une critique des agissements humains. Il n'avait que peu de contacts avec le monde sorcier ces derniers temps, seulement avec ses amis, en partie pour fuir la pression des journaux qui n'avaient plus de sujets désastreux à exploiter et se reportaient sur lui. Ils l'avaient harcelé longtemps, et même une conférence où il avait décrit son combat final, revivant avec énormément de difficultés les souffrances et les morts, ne les avaient presque pas calmés. Mais il fuyait aussi parce qu'il n'avait plus réellement besoin de ce monde pour vivre sereinement et pleinement. En effet, il avait enfin pris complètement conscience d'une nouvelle forme de magie.

_Je ne parle pas de quelque chose que l'on peut chiffrer  
Mais je crois bien que la terre regorge de trésors cachés  
Bien sûr on peine encore à bien se les imaginer  
Mon champ de roses n'existe pas pourtant l'image est née  
_

Vivant parmi les moldus, Harry se reposait sur la magie de l'esprit, sur celle de l'espoir. Il aurait pu vivre de sa seule imagination débordante de rêves. Jamais il n'aurait cru aussi bon d'être simplement au calme, dans un coin de nature ou dans une ruelle, seul, entouré d'inconnus, ou d'anciens amis. Juste à réfléchir, discuter, rêvasser, partager des points de vue, rire, faire des projets, créer... Et il s'enivrait du pouvoir de la musique. De ces mots apaisants, si évocateurs, de ces notes pleines de grâce qui s'enchainent si naturellement, de ces foules assemblées pour partager un morceau de bonheur, unies pendant un moment d'une passion et d'une valeur indescriptibles.

_Parcourir le monde et voir ce que la vie propose  
Vivre au grand air et marcher dans les champs de roses_

_Visiter les places où le destin me dépose  
Et devant les merveilles du monde je prendrai la pose_

Il est vrai que contrairement à son habitude il prenait effectivement la pose. Mais ce n'était pas pour une image que l'on se faisait de lui, pour un destin atrocement lourd sur ses épaules. Cette fois c'était pour ce qu'il était au fond de lui. Pour la vie qu'il avait choisie, dans laquelle sa modestie jouait fortement. Car même s'il était devenu célèbre, il gardait le sens des réalités, certainement par l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Et c'était ce qui faisait sa valeur dans ce rôle. Sa simplicité, sa maturité, et sa sensibilité faisait de ses paroles de véritables hymnes à la vie. Des mots que l'on aurait rêvé de vivre, des préceptes que l'on aimerait tant suivre. Des paroles amenant le bonheur dans les coeurs.

_Parcourir le monde et voir ce que la vie propose  
Vivre au grand air et marcher dans les champs de roses  
Quelque part sur la route il y a bien quelque chose  
Repère ton étoile et décroche-la si tu l'oses_

Harry était heureux. Il avait trouvé son champ de roses. Il avait effleuré son étoile, qu'il avait préféré laisser à sa place dans le ciel de la nuit. Son rêve se réalisait chaque jour. Il ne demandait rien de plus que ce qu'il vivait. Son fantasme inavoué depuis qu'il avait écouté et aimé le messie du reggae Bob Marley. Depuis qu'un vieil homme si sage lui avait annoncé qu'il portait en lui le message même du chanteur qu'il affectionnait tant. Il était devenu lui-même. Un apôtre de la musique, chantant cette promesse éternelle d'amour et de félicité. Il était un artiste du roots, un écrivain du coeur, un musicien de l'esprit. Il faisait vivre le reggae.


End file.
